Apapun Enaknya SMS Aja!
by Jepun Bali
Summary: Bagi seorang Inuzuka Kiba, SMS tidak dapat tergantikan oleh FaceBook bahkan Twitter.../ KibaShion/ short story/ RnR diutamakan conkrit.


_Short Message Servise_ (SMS) ialah sebuah layanan yang dilaksanakan sebuah ponsel untuk mengirim atau menerima pesan-pesan pendek. Walaupun akhir-akhir ini pamor SMS telah tergeser oleh media masa lain yang lebih canggih seperti Facebook, twitter, ataupun FFn mungkin—oke yang terakhir nampak tidak nyambung, abaikan!—tapi ternyata SMS tidak sepenuhnya dilupakan.

Contohnya saja bagi remaja penyuka anjing satu ini. Dia masih sangat-amat-teramat ketertergantungan sekali dengan SMS—terutama untuk PeDeKaTe. Heran? Saya juga heran kaleee! Padahal Inuzuka Kiba ini termasuk remaja yang super-duper-hiper aktif. Massa sih, untuk mendekati seorang wanita Dia malah menggunakan alternatif SMS. Sulit dipercaya bukan?

Tapi apa mau dikata? cewek inceran Kiba ini adalah cewek yang cukup—baca:sangat—populer seantero Konoha. Semenjak kepindahannya ke Konoha satu bulan lalu, Shion sudah berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian . Putri **konglomerat** seperti Shion mana bisa disandingkan dengan Kiba yang kehidupannya—cukup—**melarat**. Santai mas bro Kiba! Jangan marah dulu! Kita berbicara tentang kenyataan disini. Iya gak?

Jadi saudara-saudara sekarang kita semua sudah mengetahui alasan Kiba 'kan? ya! Minder. Ya! Gak percaya diri. Ya! Rendah diri. Ya! Rendah hati—eh salah! Dan sebangsanya lah~

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

_Oneshot _ini di persembahkan oleh **anomelish**™

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Apapun Enaknya SMS Saja! © anomelish

Chapter 1: PeDeKaTe

_**WARNING**_**:  
>kumpulan <strong>_**Oneshot**_« _Maybie_ *angkat bahu sambil mengenadahkan kedua telapak tangan* yang jelas untuk sekarang cerita ini telah _complete_.  
><strong>AU <strong>« _Author Universe_. Itu berarti fanfic ini tidak _canon_! #plok.  
><em><strong>OOC<strong>_ « _Out of Charakter_. Sungguh! Sebisa mungkin Els buat agar se-_IC _mungkin. Jadi _warning OOC_ ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga.  
><em><strong>Typo(s)<strong>_ « Tau kan kalau kesalahan penulisan itu memang sulit untuk di hindari, hehew._**  
>Crack pair<strong>_« KibaShion.

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

_Drrrt ... drrrt ..._  
>Getaran yang bersumber dari sebuah alat telekomunikasi canggih milik gadis berambut pirang panjang kini terasa jelas di atas sebuah meja sederhana yang tersedia di kantin. Mau-tidak mau gadis yang akrab disapa Shion ini mengambil HP-nya dengan ogah-ogahan.<p>

Shion nampak memutar bola matanya satu putaran penuh sembari menghela napas panjang.

"Huft ... orang iseng lagi," gumannya pelan setelah melihat nope (Nomer HaPe) tak dikenal di layar HP-nya diiringi tulisan '1 _message received_'.

Shion kemudian menyentuh layar HP-nya, praktis bukan? HP yang terbilang canggih ini memiliki sedikit tombol, dapat dilihat hanya ada tiga tombol pada HP ini. Layar sentuhlah yang lebih mendominasi. HP _touch screen_ memang sedang menjamur dikalangan remaja masa kini. Hampir semua remaja memilikinya—tak terkecuali Shion. Setelah Shion menyentuh layar HP-nya, muncul kembali tulisan lainnya. Sudah dapat ditebak bahwa tulisan tersebutlah isi dari SMS yang diterima Shion.

**Hai =]**

Sender:  
>+6287765477899<p>

Setelah beberapa detik Shion mengutak-atik HP-nya tersebut muncul kembali tulisan yang berbeda.

**Hallo ^0^w**

Delivered:  
>+6287765477899<p>

tak perlu menunggu lama sampai ...  
><em>Drrrt ... drrrt ...<em>

**Emg km tau capa aq?**

Sender:  
>+6287765477899<p>

Shion menaikan sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung. Satu-satunya asumsi tentang orang yang meng-SMS-nya sekarang adalah _'aneh'_.

**Tentu saja tidak =='a  
>Nope u ^^ kgak kesimpen nih ^^'<strong>

Delivered:  
>+6287765477899<p>

Kini Shion mencoba menikmati kembali makanan sederhana yang dapat ia beli di kantin—Ramen. Baru saja ia ingin memasukan ramen nikmat itu kemulutnya supaya dapat diterima oleh perut keroncongannya, tiba-tiba ...  
><em>Drrrt ... drrrt ...<em>

**Aq Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba tpat'a. Ank kls XI IPA3 di KHS. Tau?  
>Save nope q yah~<strong>

Sender:  
>+6287765477899<p>

Shion mencoba mengingat-ngingat kembali. Tidak sulit! Mungkin kalian heran, siswa/siswi KHS kan banyak bagaimana bisa Shion mengingat semuanya. Tapi bila sudah berhubungan dengan Naruto, entah kenapa ingatan Shion bisa sangat tajam.

**Kiba? o.O'a  
>Ini kiba ^^ temannya Naruto kah ^^? Yang suka ^^ bawa2 anjing kan ^^?<br>aku Shion ^^. Yah~ aku save nope u ^^ Kau save juga nope q ^^.**

**Delivered:  
>Kiba guk-guk <strong>

Setelah mengirimkan SMS tersebut Shion terlihat senyam-senyum masem. _Lucu juga_ pikirnya. Sebelumnya Shion memang terlihat jarang sekali SMS-an, selama ini jadwalnya dijaga ketat oleh orang tuanya. Tumben saja di waktu senggang seperti ini dia bisa membalas SMS yah meskipun seperti yang kita semua ketahui Shion mengorbankan waktu makan siangnya.

_Drrrt ... drrrt ..._  
>SMS lagi.<p>

**Tpt skali! Poin 100 untk anda hhahaha  
>sjk awl jg nope u udh q smpen,,,<br>jd mlai skrg kt bekawand ya?  
>Sender:<br>Kiba Guk-guk**

Shion tidak jadi menghabiskan Ramennya, waktu makan siangnya telah habis. Tapi Shion sama-sekali tidak menyesalinya walaupun semisal Shion menghabiskan waktunya untuk SMS iseng. Namun sebelum Dia pergi dia sempat mengetik balasannya untuk Kiba.

**Tentu saja ^^d  
>oh ya! sudah bel. Aku ke kelas dulu.<br>sampai nanti ^^**

**Delivered:  
>Kiba guk-guk <strong>

V96 # 60V

_Guk guk-guk guk guk-guk-guk-guk—bows—you have a message...  
><em>"Hah! Sudah di bales ... wah _recording_ ini berguna juga menjadi _ringtone_. Gonggongan Akamaru memang bakat buat sirine pemberitahuan,"

**Kiba? o.O'a  
>Ini kiba ^^ temannya Naruto kah ^^? Yang suka ^^ bawa2 anjing kan ^^?<br>aku Shion ^^. Yah~ aku save nope u ^^ Kau save juga nope q ^^.**

**Pengirim:  
>Shion-ku<strong>

Kiba nanpak riang kembira menerima balasan SMS dari Shion. Padahal ini bukanlah balasan pertama yang diterimanya. Bahkan sempat-sempatnya Dia nyanyi-nyanyi GaJe sebelum membalas SMS Shion.

"Senangnya hatiku ... turun panas-demamku—eh salah ding. Mending aku segera balas kasian Shion menunggu SMS-ku terlalu lama,"

Kiba sedang asyik pencet-tombol-sana-pencet-tombol-sini. HP kiba memang tidak secanggih HP milik Shion yang _touch screen_ bahkan HP milik Kiba ini tidak ada _ficture camera_-nya. Sungguh jadoel, "Tepat sekali! Poin 100 untuk Anda hahaha.  
>sejak awal juga nope you udah ku simpen—bahkan tersimpan di hatiku—ah apa ini? Hapus! Hapus! jadi mulai sekarang kita berkawan ya? kirim." Masih jamannya aja orang ngetik SMS diekspresikan macan Kiba ini.<p>

**Tpt skali! Poin 100 untk anda hhahaha  
>sjk awl jg nope u udh q smpen,,,<br>jd mlai skrg kt bekawand ya?  
><strong>  
><strong>Terkirim:<br>Shion-ku**

"Ini semua berkat Kankuro yang telah berbaik hati ngasi nope Shion," Kiba mendongkakan kepalanya untuk menatap awan sembari pikirannya yang mulai kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

**Flash back on**

"Hoi Kiba! Sedang main petak umpet ama siapa lo?" Kankuro mengagetkan kiba yang tengah bersembunyi di balik beton di lorong sekolah.

"Apaan sih lo? Siapa yang main petak umpet hah? Lo kira gue anak kecil! Gue sedang—"

"—bembuntuti Shion, benar?" potong Kankuro cepat.

Dan Kiba hanya mengangguk mengiakan.

"Ngapain?" Kankuro meronggoh saku bajunya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan bulpoin, "Hubungi Dia! Nih Gue kasi nopenya!" setelah corat-coret di selembar kertas, Kankuro menyerahkannya selembar kertas itu pada kiba.

Isi kertas itu adalah sebuah nomer HP. lebih tepatnya nomor ini **+6287765477889.**

"Yakin lo ni nomernya? Beda tipis ama nomer gue. Apa jangan-jangan kita jodoh kali ya?" kata Kiba yang telah membandingkan nomer HP Shion dengan nomer HP miliknya.

"Udeh! Ngomong doang lo. Cepet SMS!" perintah seenak-jidat Kankuro.

"_Thank's bro_."

**Flash back off**

_Guk guk-guk guk guk-guk-guk-guk—bows—you have a message...  
><em>"—Eh pokoknya makasi Bro—Ett dah! Ternyata dah di bales," _ringtone_ Akamaru nampaknya membuyarkan ingatan Kiba dan membuat latahnya sedikit keluar.

**Tentu saja ^^d  
>oh ya! sudah bel. Aku ke kelas dulu.<br>sampai nanti ^^**

**Pengirim:  
>Shion-ku<strong>

"—hah? Apa? Sudah bel? Aku bisa dimarahi anko-senpai kalau terlambat kekelas. Harus cepat!" Kiba berlari tampa sempat membalas SMS Shion.

Jadi apakah SMS-an mereka akan berlanjut? Bila iya! Akan seperti apa? Readerlah yang akan menentukan.

_**FIN or TBC**_

V96 # 60V

Elsh datang lagi ... Ini _fanfic_ kedua Elsh. Elsh bingung mau dibawa kemana fic ini, antara _Oneshot_ atau _Multichap_ nih? Sebenarnya fic ini hanya pelampiasan karena untuk LiNAH (Love is Not About Handsome) chapter tiga belum kelar ... makanya Elsh buat fanfic yang ringan kayak gini. Mungkin sewaktu-waktu bakal Elsh sambung, tapi tergantung requesan _reader_ aja dah #plok. Untuk **sementara** status fic ini adalah complete yah~

Jangan Cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca. Baca doang juga gak apa-apa ^^'a.

Tapi Elsh lebih suka kalau _Reader_ sekalian mau menyumbangkan pendapat kalian melalui _Review_. Ayo _Review_.

Akhir kata

R

E

V

I

E

W

REVIEW

Sabtu, 9 Juli 2011


End file.
